Baby Names
by ghostanimal
Summary: Oneshot: "Tucker, I love you. I really do, but there is NO WAY I'm naming my son Tucker Jr.," Dani informed her husband. Rated for mentions of breastfeeding, labor and near-swearing. DanixTucker


Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

Summary: "Tucker, I love you. I really do, but there is NO WAY I'm naming my son Tucker Jr.," Dani informed her husband.

Rating: T for mentions of breastfeeing, labor, and near-swearing

Inspiration: I felt like writing a pregnancy fic

Pairings: DanixTucker

Other Notes:

* * *

Dani sighed in relief as she looked around the newly decorated room. The walls were painted a beautiful shade of light blue. The crib and furniture were snow-white. Light blue sheets decorated the crib and the changing table with accessorized with matching light blue clothe. The flawless baby dresser with filled to the brim with baby clothes for their baby boy. The snow-white toy chest with teddy bears painted on it was filled to the brim with stuffed animals and toys for their baby as he grew into a toddler.

After admiring the beautiful room, she sighed and slowly settled herself down in the snow white rocking chair. She rested a hand on her large stomach. In about two weeks, she'll be sitting in this chair, rocking her new son to sleep.

She closed her eyes and used her foot to slowly rock the chair. Dani could honestly say she felt completely prepared for the baby's arrival. She was almost looking forward to the challenges, the sleepless night, the pains of breastfeeding and the feeling of parenthood.

"I got the crib mobile!" Tucker announced, walking into the room. Dani slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her husband as he began to hook it onto the crib.

Slowly standing up, she walked over to admire it. Her smile turned into a scowl at the name painted on it.

"Tucker, I love you. I really do, but there is NO WAY I'm naming my son Tucker Jr.," Dani informed her husband.

Tucker's smile faltered for a moment.

"Aw, come on baby. Tucker Jr. is a great name!" Tucker protested, grinning. "What else would we name him?"

"How about a normal name?" she asked sharply, mood swings beginning to kick in. Tucker took notice of this and immediately hugged and kissed her.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"I've always liked the name Victor," she said slowly. "Or Nicholas."

Seeing how Tucker didn't look too thrilled with either name, she threw out another suggestion.

"Patrick?"

"Love, we should just go with Tucker Jr.," Tucker told her with a smirk. Dani growled, her eyes flashing green. He flinched. "Um…Jack?"

"I love Mr. Fenton, but I don't really want to name our child after him," Dani replied, looking thoughtful.

"True," Tucker said slowly before he picked up the baby name book Jazz purchased for them when the first name argument arose.

Dani slowly settled herself back into the rocking chair. She rocked slowly as Tucker gave her a bunch of names from the book, all in which they shot down.

"Brian?"

"No. Too close to brain."

"Luke?"

"No. Too Star Wars."

"Lyulf?"

"What kind of name is that?"

"Kim?"

"You want him to be the subject of bullying?"

"Taylor?"

"Isn't that a girl's name?"

"Apparently not. Um…how about Drake?"

Dani didn't reply. She just stared, her eyes slightly glazed over. Tucker waved her hand in front of her face.

"Dani? What's up?" he asked.

"I think my water broke," she gasped back. Tucker winced and stared at the mess all over the chair.

He quickly helped her up and down the stairs. Tucker opened the door and helped her in.

"Tucker!" she gasped. "Tucker the bag!"

Tucker quickly ran inside and grabbed the baby bag Dani packed for the hospital visit last week. After shoving it into the trunk, they sped to the hospital.

"Eric?" she gasped, wincing in pain. At Tucker's odd look, she continued. "Darn it Tucker! We need to name him something!"

"I don't like Eric," Tucker replied as he sped up the car a little. "How about Liam?"

"No," she moaned. "Can't you go faster? How do you feel about Steve?"

"I'm going as fast as I can. I don't like Steve. How about Tucker Jr.?"

"NO!"

They reached the hospital in record time. As Dani was checked into a room and immediately giving pain medicine, they continued to argue over names. One by one they suggested named to the other, only to have it shot down. One she was dilated enough, Tucker once again suggested Tucker Jr. As she began to push, they still argued between Dani's breaths and screams of pain. Once again, Tucker suggested Tucker Jr. If he suggested that again, Dani was going to break his hand if she hadn't already.

Soon their son was screaming and was taken away to clean up. While Dani was resting, panting heavily, they still argued.

Once he was clean, their son was put in Dani's arms and the doctors slipped out and left the couple alone to argue over names. He was so adorable, with messy black locks and dazed blue eyes. He looked exactly like Dani.

"How about Daniel?" Tucker suggested after looking at him. Dani shook her head no. "How about Tu-"

"If you say Tucker Jr. again, I will break your hand," Dani threatened. Tucker thought for a moment.

"How about Box Ghost? He was the one who kind of got us together."

Dani looked at Tucker like he was crazy, so that suggestion was thrown out of the window.

"How about Alexander? After your dad?" Dani suggested. Personally, she never found the name Alex appealing. It seemed to fit though. Now that she saw her little baby in her arms, Alex really did seem to fit the cute little bundle.

"I like it," Tucker replied. Dani sighed in relief. Finally. A name they both liked. "After my dad. And if we get the same results from this little guy as Sam and Danny's daughter, maybe he'll grow up to be a superhero like his mommy and Uncle Danny. After all, Alexander means protector of all men."

"Yeah," she said with a small smile. She hugged her baby close before passing him into Tucker's arms.

About ten minutes later, Tucker's parents burst in, demanding to hold their grandson. The young couple passed off the young child to the grandparents. Grandpa was thrilled that he was named after him.

"Can I keep Tucker Jr. written on the crib mobile?"

"No."


End file.
